Different Worlds
by ash1neu
Summary: Fili is always told how skilled he is with his swords, how beautiful his hair is, and how attractive he is, but no one ever really told him he was smart, nice, and caring. Ori is always told how smart, sweet, and tiny he is, but no one ever told him he was brave, strong, or skilled with weapons. What happens when two dwarves from different worlds meet and possibly fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Hey I wrote a thing. Woohoo! Enjoy! As usual sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes!

Note: This has nothing to do with Misunderstandings, this is its own story. Also I'm just taking a small break from that because I'm a little stuck at what to do.

Pairings: Fili and take a guess.

Warnings: Implications towards sex and rape nothing bad though. (I'm putting a warning on this because of possible later chapters.)

"Speech"

-Thought-

*Khuzdul* (I'm sorry I'm not good at translating things so I figure this'll be the easiest way to "write" it)

Chapter 1

At first it didn't bug him at all, he was flattered by it actually, but after awhile the words started to sound more like poison than the sweetness they were meant to be. When he was younger he was always told how beautiful he was, and how unique his hair color was for a dwarf. He was always told he was handsome, brave, strong, loyal, and amazing with his two swords. He, at first, loved it and basked in all the glory and praise he received. He'd smile, bow his head slightly in thanks, and greet the person with a smirk, he knew it made whoever graced him with a compliment smile even wider. It wasn't everyday the heir to the throne smirked, especially at something you said. As time went on the young prince found he liked all the compliments less and less. They were always the same: he's strong, handsome, has unique hair so bright blonde the sun itself was jealous, brave, loyal, and amazing with his swords. The compliments became less and less special the more he heard them to the point he prayed to not get them. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the kind words, because he did, he just wished they would change from his looks and skill to something deeper. He wished for once someone would tell him he was smart, kind, sweet, polite, nice, or even something about him having a nice personality. He knew it wasn't a warriors way to have such wishes but he just wanted seen in a different way for once. One that left him feeling smart and liked rather than dim witted and feared. He learned early on that that wish would never come true, or so he thought.

Fili remembered the first time the compliment on his sword skill started to annoy him. It started one morning when he and Kili were very young. His brother had woken him because he'd slept in and Thorin and Dwalin were there to collect them for the day so they could train.

"Fili!" Kili yelled running to their shared room. "Fili! What are you doing? Uncle and Mister Dwalin are here! Come on get up before you get us BOTH in trouble."

Fili sighed and looked up, his brother was inches from his face. He groaned and rolled over in his bed. He felt little fingers wrapping around his golden locks and pulling slightly.

"Fee come on! They're gonna be stimed if we aren't ready soon." Kili said as he pulled his brothers hair. "Pleeeeeeease get up!"

Fili smiled rolled over and sat up. He stretched and let out a yawn as he looked at his little brother. "The word, Kili, is steamed and fine fine. I'm moving. I'll be dressed in a moment."

Kili smiled a toothy grin at his brothers compliance and turned to dress himself as well. Fili chuckled to himself as he pulled his clothing on, Kili and the gap between his teeth always made him smile.

"One day the tooth will grow back and you can't laugh at me anymore." Kili said noticing his brothers smile. "I'll also be bigger than you one day."

Fili smiled shook his head and pulled his boots on. "And one day someone will make Mister Dwalin blush."

Kili smiled, he knew that would never happen. "It'll happen for me brother. It will."

The two smiled and set off towards their kitchen. They greeted their mother before Thorin and Dwalin.

"You lads ready fer today's trainin then?" Dwalin asked.

Fili nodded and Kili jumped up and down. Dis let out a sigh at her sons excitement.

"Make sure NOTHING happens this time." She warned. "I don't want another tooth "missing" again."

Thorin smirked at his sister and bowed his head in promise. He turned with Dwalin and walked from the house, the two boys hot on their heels.

"So what are we gonna learn today?" Kili asked eagerly.

"Sword training with me fer yer brother." Dwalin said gruffly. "For you, Kili, your uncle is gonna teach ya how ta use a bow."

Kili's smile widened and Fili's frown deepened. The older men stopped and gestured for the boy they were training to follow. The boys said bye and followed after the older man.

"Mister Dwalin will I learn anything else?" Fili asked curiously.

Dwalin raised his eyebrow and looked at Fili with confusion.

Fili sighed and looked at the ground. "I mean will I learn anything other than how to use a sword?"

Dwalin chuckled and bent down so he was closer to Fili's face. "Why would you need to? Yer a master with a sword. No need teachin ya anything else."

Fili frowned at the reply.

Dwalin frowned and scratched his head. "Well...hm...perhaps I can teach ya how to use two blades at once. And maybe knife throwing. When yer older I mean. Yer ma would surely kill me if I taught ya that now."

Fili smiled slightly at that. He was bothered by the comment Dwalin made, but just shook it off. He was happy he'd learn something other than sword training.

A few months passed and he started to be bothered by the never ending awe he got for his golden locks.

"So bright." "Very pretty!" "How interesting a color for dwarf hair!" "Unique!" They went on and on. Those were the ones that annoyed him the most.

"I have other features." Fili mumbled after yet another person complimented his hair. "My hair isn't the only thing special about me."

"Oh of course it isn't Fili." Dwalin's booming voice said. "You're also becoming a master with two swords!"

Fili frowned and rolled his eyes.

A few more months passed and Fili had become even more annoyed by the compliments he always received. He voiced his annoyance to his brother one night.

"Kili can I ask you something?" Fili asked his brother.

"Of course! Anytime!" Kili said bouncing into his brothers bed. "What is it big brother?"

Fili smiled at that, he loved when Kili called him that. "Do you ever get annoyed with all the compliments we get?"

Kili tilted his head confused. "What do you mean Fee?"

Fili sighed. "I mean all the "you're amazing with swords" and "you're hair is so golden" and "you're so brave and fierce" bla bla bla bla comments. They're getting annoying."

Kili scrunched his eyebrows up and gave his brother a quizzical look. "Why would they be? I wish I'd get that many!"

Fili frowned. He hadn't realized that. He'd gotten so many compliments over the years he just assumed Kili got the same amount.

"Fili? Are you alright?" Kili asked looking at his brother worried.

Fili smiled and nodded. "Aye. I am little one."

Kili frowned at the nickname his uncle gave him. "Very funny Fee. Come on then. Lets get some sleep! We've a big day ahead of us tomorrow!"

Fili smiled as his brother jumped out of his bed and then jumped into his own bed. He laid his head on his pillow and let out a sigh.

-Perhaps they're just doing it because they think I don't think of myself in a positive manner? And Kili doesn't receive them because they know he is so sure of himself.- Fili thought to himself as he fell asleep.  
-I'm sure they'll stop when I get older...-

A few years passed and Fili's thought was proved wrong. The older he got the worse the compliments got. He soon learned that his title as heir had brought him a new issue. Lasses and lads would swoon over him and try to catch his attention. Each wanting nothing more than a one night stand with the heir or a possible marriage to up them in life. Fili sighed as yet again he found himself in a situation of one of those two.

"So what is it you like most about me?" Fili asked leaning over the table and giving the lass across from him a wide smile.

"Well you're so handsome!" She said blushing at the sudden question.

"And?" Fili pressed on.

"Well you're a great warrior..." She said tensing as Fili pushed on.

Fili frowned and moved his hand in a "Go on" motion.

She sighed. "You're also brave. You could scare anyone with how tough and strong you are."

Fili frowned. "Anything else?"

She frowned now. "Why are you asking me these questions?"

"Because I'd like to know why you like me."

"As if I need a reason! You're the heir! Any lass or lad would be honored to be yours." She blurted out. Then slyly added. "None more so than me."

Fili frowned and rolled his eyes. -Of course...only after my crown...when I get it.- Fili sighed and stood up. "I do believe it's time for me to go."

"No no! Don't go! Please stay!" The lass begged.

Fili bowed and paid for the drinks and left the tavern in a foul mood.

"Bloody idiot I am." Fili growled out as he walked home kicking at the ground. "To think ANYONE would like me for me...I should just face the facts I'll never find someone who likes me for me...they'll only ever like that I'm brave, strong, good with swords, and that I have amazing strange unique blonde hair. Ohhh and how amazing of a beard I've grown! Perhaps we'll just have two generations of nephews taking the throne because at this point I give up on love. Kili's future son can have the throne...if we ever get to have it again..." Fili stopped walking at the realization at what he'd just said. He sighed and looked down. He started walking again but a movement and words caught his attention.

"Listen ya lil brat either give us them goods in yer bag or ole Bogger ere ell take em forcefully." A voice said.

Fili crept up to the a wall and looked down the alleyway to see what was going on. Three men were standing around one small looking figure. Fili frowned and watched a little longer, planning out what he would do.

"We can take more from ya if yer really gonna be difficult." The man said again stepping forward. "Always been curious what it'd be like to have sex in an alleyway."

Fili frowned at that and stepped forward. "Well I guess you'll have to continue on with that wondering."

The man turned towards Fili's voice in shock then laughed. "Who are you then?"

"Your worse nightmare." Fili growled out grabbing his swords and running towards the men.

The three men, shocked at first but soon over it, grabbed their weapons and attacked Fili. Fili smirked at how easy it was to take the three down. A few simple maneuvers and swings of his swords and the three were on their butts.

"Let's get out of here!" The biggest said. "He's a one man army!"

The three stood and ran off. Fili smirked at the pride he got from that. He'd been called many things but a one man army was definitely not one of them. He turned and looked at the person, as best he could with the little light he received from the moon, sitting on the ground clutching their bag to their chest. He frowned again.

"You're alright now lass." He said sheathing his swords and moving closer to the sitting figure. "I won't hurt you I swe- ow! What was that for?!"

Fili stumbled back after getting slapped from the figure. He frowned and moved his hand to his face.

"That was rather rude of you to do after I just saved your life!" Fili said angry.

"You'll have to forgive me...it's a natural reaction to anyone that comes near me when I'm in an alleyway...especially at night." The person said.

Fili frowned at the realization that hit him from the shakiness of the voice. "Oh by Mahal's very beard I am so sorry! I didn't know you were a lad. It's just the way you were sitting and the fact those idiots were talking abo-"

"Yes yes I know! I look like a lass when I have my hood up because I'm small, fragile, and have a rather short beard for a dwarf!" The lad said. "I don't need yet another stranger reminding me of this."

Fili frowned. "I meant no insult. I'm sorry."

The lad looked up and gave a slight smile at that.

"I'm Fili by the way." Fili said extending his hand to shake the others.

The dwarf pulled his hood back and reached out his hand as well and hesitantly replied. "Score is the name."

Fili smiled, he hasn't freaked out at finding out who he was. "Nice to meet you Score."

"Likewise." Score said smiling. "Say I was just on my way to an amazing bakery. Care to join me?"

Fili smiled deeper. "I'd love to Score."

Score frowned.

"I mean I'd love to go with you Score...I I'm sorry it's just uh-"

Fili was cut off by the other chuckling. He smiled when Score grabbed his hand and led him to a bakery.

"I'm close family friends with the man who owns this." Score said as they walked in. "Mister Bombur! It's me! Score!"

A large dwarf stepped up to the counter and frowned.

"Score?" He asked.

Score gave him a strange look and nodded. Fili looked at his new friend confused and just shrugged.

"Alright lad. What can I get fer you and yer friend?" Bombur asked.

"The usual please." Score said sliding down into a seat.

Bombur set out to get whatever the usual was. Fili smiled and sat across from Score. He smiled and observed the others face. He had short reddish brown hair that went to his shoulders, he had three sets of braids on both sides of his head. Fili smiled slightly, the other dwarf had a nice beard. It was a little short, but what was there was pulled together to make two braids. He looked a little younger than Fili, perhaps Kili's age. He smiled and nodded his head in thanks when Bombur set two plates down in front of him and said enjoy.

"These are the best cherry cakes you'll ever have!" Score said shoveling it in his mouth.

Fili smiled and took a bite. He learned Score wasn't a liar very quick. Fili sat with the two for hours and talked. He was extremely happy when neither of them complimented him or said anything about who he was. They talked until another man came in.

"Bombur, brother? What are ya still doin here? It's the middle of tha night!" The man said.

Fili smiled slightly at the sight of the man. He had dark hair and three braids. Two on his shoulders and one down his back. He had a kind face and very kind eyes.

"Ah Bofur I was just talkin to these lads."

Score leaned over and waved at the man while Fili nodded.

Fili frowned slightly when he noticed Bofur's slight pause and eyes widen when he looked at Fili. He prayed the man didn't say anything. Bofur, seeming to notice the pleading in Fili's eyes, smiled and winked.

"Aye. It is very late though and we have a busy day tomorrow." Bofur said smiling as he walked over to the three. "Remember we're helpin the brothers Ri tomorrow?"

Score frowned at the name and Bombur sighed. "Aye I remember. Sorry lads but you're gonna have to leave."

Fili and Score stood bowed their thanks, paid, and apologized for keeping him up so late. Bombur shooed them off. The two left the bakery and set off towards Score's house.

"I can walk myself home you know?" Score said trying to hide his flattery.

Fili smiled. "Based on how we met I'd feel safer walking you home."

The two chatted while they walked. They eventually made it to Score's house. Fili frowned when he saw the house, it was about half the size of his, and his was still rather small. He gasped when he saw someone staring at them from the window.

"Score I think someone is in your house." Fili hissed out grabbing his swords.

"Aye. That'd be my older brother. He worries too much." Score said chuckling.

Fili sighed and dropped his hands from his swords. "I know the feeling. When my brother leaves I do the same thing."

Score rolled his eyes. "Older brothers are all the same I guess." He chuckled. "Well I better go in before he comes out and starts yelling. Thank you for everything. I hope to meet you again someday. Perhaps not the way we did though."

Fili smiled and nodded. "As do I. See you some other time Score." Fili turned to leave but was stopped. He turned to look at Score and was met with a small kiss to his cheek then the other turning and running into his house.

"Until we meet again!" Score said as he entered his house.

"Until we meet again." Fili said waving. He walked home with a giant smile. When he got home everyone was asleep. He sighed as he fell into his bed. He smacked his hand on his forehead as he remembered the next day he, Kili, and Thorin were going to meet Balin's new apprentice.

-Eh oh well. I had a good night. If I'm tired tomorrow I don't care.- Fili thought to himself as he fell asleep.  
-I'll just make sure to get sleep before we set out on this crazy quest of uncles.-

The next day.

"Kili I will cut your hand off." Fili said as he felt his brothers fingers in his hair.

"Oh I'm sorry I just looooove touching your magnificent golden hair." Kili said mockingly. "Come on! We're meeting the company today!"

Fili smirked. He knew his brother knew he hated the compliments, but it didn't stop his younger brother from saying them in a joking manner.

"Kili we've met the company." Fili said. "We're meeting Balin's apprentice today."

"Nooooooo!" Kili said pulling his boots on. "We're meeting him AND the other five members."

"Five more joined?" Fili asked amazed.

"You'd of known that if you were here last niiiiiight!" Kili sang out.

"I was busy." Fili smiled. "I met someone."

"Another gold digger?" Kili asked worried.

"No. He was different. I don't think he knew who I was and if he did he wasn't impressed." Fili said standing.

"Uhhhh that's good I guess...?" Kili said confused. "What's his name?"

"Score." Fili said smiling.

Kili rolled his eyes and grabbed his brothers arm and pulled him into the kitchen.

"You two behave today. You're meeting the full company." Dis said waving a finger in her sons faces. "Fili when you return I want to hear all about this lad you met. Now go! You're already late!"

Fili frowned. Moms knew everything. The two left and set off towards Thorin's house. When they got there they knocked on the door. They were greeted with the kind smile of Balin. They bowed a greeting to him and walked in the house. Fili looked around at all the dwarves. He noticed the three new members and sighed then shook his head.

"What's wrong brother?" Kili asked.

"I was hoping perhaps Score would be here." Fili said a little sad.

"Well I only see three new faces. Perhaps he'll be one of the other two."

Fili frowned. He knew he wouldn't. After all the five new members joined last night, he was with Score then.

"Ah finally you two made it. We can begin then." Thorin said walking in the room followed by Dwalin and two other dwarves. "Everyone I'd like you all to meet my nephews and future heir to the throne. Fili and Kili."

Kili stepped forward and bowed. Fili stared dumbstruck.

"Fili you alright lad?" Balin asked.

"M-mister Bombur? Mi-mister Bofur?" Fili stuttered out.

"Hello laddie. Good ta see ya again." Bofur said bowing slightly. "I was quite shocked ta see ya in me brothers bakery last night."

"I was after he told me who you were." Bombur said smiling and bowing slightly. "I apologize for my blindness your highness."

Fili frowned. "It's alright."

"You know them?" Thorin asked confused.

"Aye. I meet them last night." Fili said. "It's a...long story."

Balin chuckled. "Then perhaps it can be our scribes first story. Dori, Nori, and Bifur please come here."

The three dwarves that were standing in the corner moved forward.

"I bet it's the white haired one!" Kili whispered in Fili's ear.

Fili pushed his brother lightly then froze when he made eye contact with the red haired dwarf.

"The rest have met them already but you two haven't." Balin started. "This is Mister Bifur, Mister Bombur and Mister Bofur's cousin. Oh Kili this is Mister Bombur and Mister Bofur." Balin said gesturing towards the dwarves as he introduced each one. "This is Mister Nori and Mister Dori. They're brothers."

Fili didn't hear the rest of what Balin said. He was too busy staring at the one he introduced as Nori. He'd seen him before, he didn't know where though.

-The ally perhaps? Or maybe in a tavern somewhere? Was he one of the ones that tried to win me over before? No I'd have remembered him then...where do I know him from.- Fili thought to himself.

"Ah yes and finally I'd like you all to met the final member of the company." Balin said snapping Fili back into reality.

"I thought you said only five new dwarves joined." Kili said confused.

"Laddie I said five plus my new apprentice as well as our scribe." Balin said with a chuckle as he pulled a small dwarf from behind a wall. "Laddies I'd like you all to meet Mister Dori and Mister Nori's little brother Mister Ori."

Balin pulled a short dwarf out from behind the wall. All the dwarves smiled and greeted him. All but Fili.

"Yes! Someone our age!" Kili cheered. "Nice to meet you Mister Ori!"

"Just Ori please." Ori gulped out.

"Fili give a greeting to the lad!" Dwalin growled out.

"You." Fili said. "You little liar!"

Everyone jumped at Fili's words.

"My name is Score my ass." Fili growled out.

Ori gulped as Nori stepped in front of him.

"I knew I recognized you. You were that creep that followed my brother home last night!" Nori said grabbing a knife out of a pocket.

"Nori stop! I told you he helped me and then walked me home!" Ori said stepping between the two taller dwarves. "Please put your sword and knife away."

"And why should I listen to you?" Fili hissed out.

"Because I only told you a false name because I didn't want you knowing who I was. Especially because I knew who you were." Ori said looking Fili in the eye.

Fili frowned. "That doesn't explain why you lied to me."

Ori sighed. "I didn't want you knowing who I was because I thought you'd laugh seeing how you literally saved me from being mugged and I'm going on a quest with you..."

"I'd of learned today..." Fili said.

"I was hoping I could run while you were distracted...I didn't think it through okay I'm sorry." Ori squeaked out.

Fili frowned, he knew what the other meant but it still hurt that he lied to him because he thought Fili would laugh at him.

"So Fili you know them then?" Balin asked trying to break the tension.

Fili nodded.

"Well good. Good indeed." Balin said. "Now that that excitement is over we can all eat!"

The group nodded and made their way to the table full of food in the other room.

"Master Fili I am very sorry." Ori whispered grabbing Fili's arm.

Fili smirked slightly. "No I am. It's just I don't know it kinda hurt that you lied."

Ori chuckled. "Hurt? Why? We barely know each other."

"I know but...it just did." Fili tried explaining. "So shall we try this meeting again. No lies?"

Ori nodded and reached his hand out. "The names Ori."

Fili smiled and took his hand and shook it. "The names Fili."

Nice to meet you Master Fili." Ori said with a smile.

"Likewise Mister Ori."

The two pulled their hands away and walked towards the table.

-Likewise Mister Ori.- Fili thought to himself as he sat down.  
-Likewise Mister Ori.-  
********

Did you guess it was Ori or were you like whaaaaaaaa? Whooooooo? Because I tried so hard...I'm not good at descriptions.


	2. Chapter 2

Sooooo here's chapter two...enjoy...I have odd pairings...

Warnings: Fili is stupid and Ori tries to help him not be stupid...

Sorry for any spelling mistakes!

"Speech"

-Thought-

*Khuzdul* (I'm sorry I'm not good at translating things so I figure this'll be the easiest way to "write" it)

Chapter 2

"Fiiiiiiiiiili!" Kili all but screamed. "Waaaake uuuuuup!"

Fili groaned and rolled over.

"Go away Kili. I want to sleep." Fili said pulling the covers over his head.

"You'll have plenty of time for that when you die!" Kili said pulling the blankets back. "It's time to go! Our crazy uncles quest for the burglar's house starts today! Then we take back our mountain. Then uncle becomes king. Then he eventually dies and then YOU become king! Doesn't that sound like fun brother?"

Fili turned his head and stared at his brother's creepy smiling face worriedly.

"What?" Kili asked tilting his head to the side, creepy smile still there.

"You're terrifying me right now Kee."

"Good! I'll need that for our quest!" Kili said bouncing up and down. "Now leeeeeeeets gooooooo! We don't want to be laaaaaate!"

Fili watched his brother a few moments more before he got up, Kili ran out the room when his brother finally got out of his bed. Fili started pulling his clothing on when he felt a presence at the door. He turned and looked into the face of his mother. He smiled softly until he noticed her tears.

"Mahal ma are you really going to do this again?" Fili asked jokingly walking towards his mother. When he reached her he placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned his head down to rest his forehead on hers. "We will be fine ma. I will watch over Kili and uncle will watch over the both of us. And we'll watch over uncle."

Dis raised her hands and placed them on either side of her sons face. "Fili my son you're wise beyond your years but you still lack the knowledge of what truly awaits you in that mountain. Promise me something my dear boys." Fili looked to his right and saw Kili standing there, Dis moved one hand from Fili's cheek and placed it on Kili's cheek.

"Yes ma?" Fili and Kili said in union.

"Promise me if-when-you get to the mountain you'll watch one another as well as Thorin. A sickness lies upon that gold. My grandfather fell to it and I fear my brother will as well. I especially fear one of you two may as well." Dis moved her hands to her son's shoulders and squeezed. "And promise me you'll look out for one another the whole journey there and back."

"Of course we will ma." Kili said moving forward and putting his head on his mother's shoulder.

"We'll watch over uncle and one another and protect one another from any and everything." Fili said doing the same thing his brother did. "And we will take our mountain back and live to come get you and bring you back to Erebor."

Dis wrapped her arms around her sons and cried. She knew the chances of their survival were slim but she prayed her sons would live through her brothers suicidal quest. After a few moments the brothers pulled away from their mother, wiped her tears away, gathered their things, gave their mother one final hug and kiss goodbye and left for the destination their uncle told them of days before.

"You think ma will be alright?" Kili asked worried as they started their journey.

"She will be fine." Fili said reassuringly, although he didn't know if he was trying to convince his brother or himself.

The two walked to the end of town and sat to wait for the others. While they waited they stared at the town and smiled. They'd lived here all their lives, they never traveled far past the borders of the town and if they did it was for training with their uncle and Dwalin.

"You excited Kee?" Fili asked turning to look at his brother.

"Bout what?" Kili asked.

"The quest you idiot."

"I suppose. Are you?"

"Yes I am...oye look! The rest of us are here." Fili said standing up.

The two both stood and greeted each of the members. Once all were there they sat and waited for Thorin.

"Where is he then?" Kili asked.

"He's late is all." Dwalin said leaning against a tree.

"There he is!" Kili yelled jumping up and pointing.

The whole company quickly jumped to their feet and looked towards where Kili was pointing.

"That's what it'll sound like when one of us sees him." Kili grinned.

Fili rolled his eyes and jumped on his brother. The two rolled around on the ground throwing punches and insults at each other until they heard an "owf" and saw someone fall.

"Ori! Are you alright?" Dori asked jumping to his brothers side.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Ori said sitting up and shaking his head.

"Mister Ori! I'm terribly sorry! We didn't mean to run into you!" Fili said jumping to his feet and extending his hand towards Ori. Ori smiled for a second and grabbed the others hand. He let out a yelp when he was pulled up so quickly.

"Causing trouble so soon?" Thorin's voice suddenly asked.

The boys turned and smiled at their uncle.

"Thorin we would never!" Kili said wrapping an arm around Fili and Ori. "Just getting to know Mister Ori here. Isn't that right Fili?"

Fili smiled and Ori got tense. Thorin shook his head and looked behind him. He sighed and started walking forward. Everyone took that as a sign that it was time to go.

"The wizard said we will find this what was his name Balin?" Thorin asked turning towards Balin.

"Baggins. Bilbo Baggins." Balin said with a smile.

"Yes. Baggins. The wizard said we will find him in Hobbleton. So that is where you all are headed." Thorin said stopping. "Take this map. This is how you'll find his home. Gandalf said his door will be marked with a symbol."

"Where are you going uncle?" Fili asked taking the object from his uncle.

The company laughed and Fili looked around confused.

"If you were at the meeting you'd of heard Fili." Kili said with a giggle.

"I'm going to a meeting of our kin. I'll meet you all there very soon." Thorin said.

Fili frowned, he knew that meant, he was in charge of the company. He held his head up and nodded.

"We'll meet you there then. Have a safe travel."

Thorin nodded his head and set off on his own path. Fili looked at the map his uncle handed him and frowned.

"Alright then lads we're off to Hobbleton then." Fili said turning the map sideways. "It's...this...way."

"Actually it's this way." Ori said. "You're holding it wrong. It goes like this. See? We're here so you hold it like this, so we'd go this way. Do you really not know how to use a map?"

"Never had to." Fili said with a slight blush. "Usually I'm busy training with my swords." Fili smirked and winked at Ori.

Ori blinked and watched Fili take a step. He sighed grabbed Fili's arm and pulled him in the opposite direction.

"It's this way Master Fili."

"Thank you Mister Ori." Fili said smiling.

The company all, as hard as they could, suppressed their laughs. They started walking through the woods towards the Shire. They walked for a hours before they decided to settle down for the night.

"Oin and Gloin get wood for a fire. Bifur, Bombur, and Bofur start the fire. Dori, Nori, and Ori get dinner ready. Dwalin, Balin, Kili, and I will get food." Fili said setting his things down. "What? Oh sorry I mean Mis-"

"Allow me Master Fili. Mister Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur please make supper. Mister Oin and Gloin please make a fire after Dori, Nori, and I collect firewood. You can still get the food but Master Balin will you help with dinner instead?." Ori said walking towards the woods.

Fili sighed. "Do what he said then..."

The company went to work while Fili, Kili and Dwalin walked into the woods to find food.

"Alright lads time ta get some food. Nice goin back there by the way Fili." Dwalin said with a laugh.

Fili rolled his eyes and started walking through the woods looking for food. He smirked when he saw a rabbit. He started very slowly walking towards it. He pulled a knife out and crouched down, he smirked and threw his knife. The knife went straight through its head. Fili stood and smiled. He walked towards the rabbit and picked it up.

"You really need to stop doing that. He is the HEIR to Erebor! You're lucky his uncle didn't hear you."

Fili's smile dropped at the voice. He turned and walked towards it, he paused when he saw the brothers Ri. He shook his head and turned but stopped and decided to hide behind a tree.

"Oh leave him alone. If it wasn't fer Ori we'd probably be half way to Mordor by now."

Fili frowned. He thought about stepping forward and saying something but paused again when he heard another voice, Ori's voice.

"It's not his fault. His life was spent training to be a warrior. Honestly I'm kinda shocked he even figured the map out that quickly."

"He didn't though Ori."

"Shush you two. I heard something!"

Fili froze. He looked down at the rabbit and smirked.

"Caught you! You li- Fili?"

"Ah Mister Dori how are you?" Fili asked looking up. "I was just collecting this rabbit that I just killed for dinner."

"I'm Nori and congratulations you can catch rabbits." Nori said shielding his knife. "Is that what all your training led up to? Catching rabbits?"

"Nori be nice to Master Fili!" Dori said.

"Please Mister Dori call me Fili."

"Ohh look he can learn!" Nori said with a laugh. "What are you doing this far over here?"

"Collecting food." Fili said confused. "What are you doing?"

"Making dinner!" Nori said with a smirk.

Fili frowned.

"Nori be nice. I'm sure if you were put in charge of eleven dwarves you'd be panicking too." Ori said stepping forward.

"I'm not panicking. I just don't know all your names...well I mean who they belong to." Fili said.

"And I'm actually S- ow! Ori what th-ow! Dori!"

Ori and Dori smirked. Fili laughed.

"You sound like Kili after my ma and me smack him for saying something dumb."

"Hard to believe he's the dumb one out of you two." Nori said.

"You really should watch your mouth Nori." Fili spat out suddenly.

"Why? Because you're a prince? Because you're my prince? Well guess what out here you're a nobody. You're just another dwarf on a suicidal quest to take a mountain back from a dragon. I'm not going to hold my tongue around you or your brother." Nori spat back. "The only one out of you three I'll respect is your uncle, and not because he's our king but because he knows what it's like to lose everything he cares about. He knows what it's like to struggle and have to work hard to support the ones he loves. You and your brother know nothing of life. You had everything handed to you and lived as princes even in a place where there was no one to rule over really. I'll respect your uncle and "watch what I say" but around you and your idiot brother I'll say what I want because you're no more important than I am. You may have Durin blood but you haven't earned the respect that name brings."

Fili frowned stepped back to leave. He paused and turned back towards Nori and punched him in the face. Nori stumbled back and frowned he jumped forward to punch Fili but Fili was too fast for him. Fili moved grabbed Nori's jacket in the back pulled him forward, kneed him in the stomach and pushed him to the ground.

"I am the future king, your future king, and you will respect me." Fili growled looking down at Nori.

Nori frowned and spit at Fili's feet. Fili backed up and frowned.

"Master Fili please stop! He didn't mean it. He's just upset." Ori said grabbing Fili's arm.

"If you don't want to be on this quest then why'd you come?" Fili asked looking down at Nori.

"Because someone had to watch over my brothers. I knew no one in the company would." Nori said looking at the ground.

Fili frowned and turned towards Dori and Ori. He looked them over. He already knew Ori wasn't a warrior. He looked more at Dori and realized he was no more of a warrior than Ori. He looked back at Nori, he was the closest thing to a warrior out of the three. He sighed and reached a hand out to Nori. Nori looked at him questioningly.

"I'm sorry. I've never been talked to like that. I didn't mean to hurt you." Fili said with a smile.

Nori shook his head and grabbed Fili's hand. Without warning Nori pulled Fili to the ground and moved a knife to the princes throat.

"Threaten me again I'll hurt you. Threaten Dori I'll severely hurt you. Threaten or go near Ori with any wrong ideas and I'll kill you. Got it your highness?" Nori hissed out. "Those are my terms. Basically just stay away from me and my family. I already dislike you, don't make me hate you."

Fili gulped and nodded his head. Nori smirked stood twirled his knife in his hand and walked away.

"By the way you're not quiet at all. It's amazing you even killed that rabbit."

Fili watched as the three brothers picked their wood up and walked back to camp. He noticed Ori looking back at him with a sad look. A part of him hoped it was because Nori told him to stay away, but he knew that's not what the look was for.

Fili sighed and got off the ground.

"Nice goin kid."

Fili jumped at the voice and turned to see Dwalin leaning against a tree eating an apple.

"You weren't going to help me?"

"If you can't hold yerself against a common thief like Nori then you deserve the ass kicking." Dwalin said walking towards Fili. "That's all ya got? Ta think I spent all that time training ya and this is what I get?"

Fili chuckled and patted Dwalin on the shoulder. "Come on Mister Dwalin. Let's go give this to Bombur so he can make dinner."

Dwalin stared at the retreating prince shocked he got the name right. He shook his head and followed after Fili.

Nori is an ass and Ori is cuuuuuute! That's all.


End file.
